19 memories of candles
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: a 19 year old Posy write down 19 memories that changed her life for her daughter to read. for candlelight prompt


**for the candlelight prompt. i do not own Posy, Gale,Peeta, Katniss or any other hg character. i do own Alice May and Posy's husband**_  
><em>

_Alice May, when you read this I will be dead, the doctors say there is no cure to fix the illness I have. So I wrote down 19 memories about candlelight, a thing that shaped my life. When you read this all I ask is that you light 19 candles for me, and put them on my grave. Here are my memories, the ones that changed my life:_

_I was 4 and Gale's best friend was going into the hunger games. I didn't understand why they never came back, but I did get I would never see Katniss again. Then she won the games and her second interview dress was like a candle's burning tip. It gave me hope, for a better future._

_My next memory is a less happy one. It was when they bombed district 12. Gale said that the capital was dropping candles on our district, like putting candles on a cake. I believed him, and that just proves how innocent I was._

_This is when we were in the bomb shelters in 13; we used candles to light up our dark bunkers. We were down there for a week possibly, but it's hard for a 5 year old to judge time._

_When we held a memorial service for everyone who died in the bombing. I put a candle on every person's grave, even though I knew the truth about the bombs. I still put the candles there, because their last memories would always be of fire._

_When Gale's bombs killed Prim, I lit a black candle and stayed up all night, remembering the girl who was a sister to my family, and might have ended up marrying Rory. No one would ever forget her._

_The war was over, and I was in district 4 of all places. Only 6 years old, I watched as district 4 did their funeral traditions candles in the ocean. Thousands floated out on the water and one by one they burned out._

_I was 7 years old and district 12 was being rebuilt. I watched as my home was redesigned and a new city rose from the ashes. Amazingly my mother could still live here._

_Now I was 8, the very last hunger games were being showed on TV. Katniss was a mentor and her tribute won. I didn't like watching the games again, it brought back painful memories. When Katniss came back, she came to my house. I hid in a closet with a candle and a book._

_I was 9 years old and it was my birthday. I celebrated my last year as an innocent child. My cake caught on fire when I knocked over one of the candles. It was sad to watch my cake burn, but Peeta gave us another one. It was chocolate and my first ever cake._

_my next birthday was a sleepover. A bunch of girls stayed at my house and we played Bloody Mary. It's a game where you light a candle and go into a dark room with a mirror. Then you chant Bloody Mary 3 times and her face appears. I didn't see the face of Bloody Mary, instead I saw Prim. _

_When I was 11 my mom died. We went to the capital for her funeral, because Gale was there and he couldn't come home. I saw a museum about the war and inside I met your father. He asked me if I was the one who put the candles on all the graves. When I told him yes, he hugged me and told me he was inspired by that._

_A year after that, when I was 12 I moved to his home in district 2. He was the younger brother of a tribute in the games, but he never told me who. We both would have been eligible for the games that year and we spent the day the reaping would have been on making a shrine to past tributes. I added candles to it. One for every tribute. There were hundreds that lit the sky up. _

_We spent his 13 birthday in district 12. I showed him my home, and we stayed there for a week. I showed him how we used candles for lighting when the power went out. He liked all my brightly colored wax candles. After that he always had one lit at dinner time_

_When I turned 14 we went to the capital again. It had been 10 years since the last games and there was a party to celebrate the memories of the dead tributes. The power went out, and a million candles were lit. It was the first time I saw the stars from the capital streets. Later I found out your father cut the electrical wires supplying power._

_When I was a 15 your father told me who his brother was. It was Cato, the boy in Katniss's games w2ho tried so hard to kill her. I lit a candle for him, a yellow one. That was his favorite color apparently. And I remembered the mutts that killed him. I cried for the first time since Prim died. It as good to cry again._

_I never really knew it, but your father and I loved each other a lot. When I was 16 we started officially dating. It was a good decision, even if Gale hated his guts._

_When we were 17 he proposed. I'm not sure why but I accepted. We got married in his district but we also had a toasting. It was the happiest night of my life. We went to a fancy restaurant and had a candle lit dinner. Then we told our families. Amazingly we didn't die. _

_When we were 18 I found out I was going to have you. We stayed up late thinking of names, by candle light because the power was out again. I picked out Alice, and he picked May. It was a good name if you asked me._

_My last memory is of when I found out about my illness. I was having a check up, and apparently my blood showed I had a disease called Cancer. No one had a cure and I was going to die. I lit a candle for myself that night a pink one. Your father tried to comfort me but I pushed him away. At the age of 19 I was going to die and I would never meet you. The doctors told me you would live, that was the only comfort I had. _

_So those are my memories. Candles shaped my life, even though I will die a teen. Remember 19 candles on my grave preferably pink. Goodbye Alice. Remember I love you now and forever,_

_Posy Hawthorne _


End file.
